Circuit arrangements with power components, specifically power electronic components for the supply of phase currents to an electric motor, are associated with high power losses which occur during the operation of circuit arrangements. Power losses in the form of waste heat result in a temperature increase and deteriorations in the performance of power components or circuit arrangements including, in extreme cases, the failure of power components or circuit arrangements. Waste heat therefore needs to be evacuated from power components or circuit arrangements promptly upon the generation thereof.